


Life couldn't be better

by LexieO



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieO/pseuds/LexieO
Summary: Sasha Banks is the new champion, she is living the best moment of her career after winning the championship from Bayley. Life certainly couldn't be better... right?
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Life couldn't be better

Life couldn’t be better, right? I won the Smackdown Women’s Championship at the main event of SummerSlam, after the first ever 60 minutes women’s iron man match, the crowd went insane after I did it, I received the famous “you deserve it” chants, I’m finally having everything I worked hard to get. Things couldn’t go better… until I saw her again.

After our match at SummerSlam, that occurred after a very intense feud where both of us said ugly truths and acted like the worst enemies, she stopped taking my calls, she stopped texting me, she stopped sending me cute Flex’s pics, she stopped being my Bayley. I think it’s unnecessary to say we broke up our 5 years relationship. Everything was too much to handle emotionally. I wanted a break from everything, but it was my division now, I was the leader, the champion, I couldn’t just leave it. But she did. She asked Hunter a few weeks of vacation, and after so many days as a champion, she sure as hell deserved it. But I wasn’t ready to not seeing her every day. Even when I was out for a few months, we texted and did videocalls at least 5 times at day, things were the same in our relationship. But now? Everything is different. I didn’t know a single thing about her for 9 weeks... Until that Friday night on Smackdown. She showed up, early as always, her hair was a little longer, she had a tan, she looked even more ripped, she was even more stunning, and I didn’t think that was possible. But there was something different in her, and I’m not talking about the new tattoo on the side of her right hand; she was smiling, she looked radiant, she looked… happy. Normally, seeing her happy would have made me happy too, but there was something strange in her, I noticed it since the moment she arrived, when she was at catering, when she was getting her makeup and hair done and finally, after she cut a promo calling everyone “her bitches”, and I didn’t figure out what it was, no, I didn’t, she preferred showing me after the show ended.

I was seated looking at my championship, chatting with Dana; Naomi, Sonya, Alexa, Nikki and Bayley were picking up their personal items, and then, suddenly, she took her bag and left the room. But she didn’t go to the door with the huge “exit” sign that was in front of the women’s locker room, she went through a dark and long hallway to the right. That caught my attention. She always was anxious to leave the arenas as soon as possible and go straight to the hotel to take a long hot shower (that most of the times included me). I apologized to Dana and ran after her. At the end of the hallway was a door, it was a simple storage; she obviously was there. I was feeling uncomfortable, because I knew she was inside for a reason, but I couldn’t just knock and ask why she was there, so I didn’t. I tried to opened it but it was locked, but my curiosity was stronger than my common sense, so I kicked it and it opened. What I saw left me frozen. There she was, her long legs on display because she was wearing a tiny short and a t-shirt. Her short hair looked as smooth and silky as always. Her neck… rounded by two tan and firm arms. Over her pink lips, a beautiful covered in red lipstick lips. In front of her, a stunning, ripped and just perfect blonde. God’s greatest creation was her well put nickname… Mandy Rose.

They broke the kiss and stared at me; Mandy looked confused and embarrassed. Bayley? There was no emotion in her face. She simply looked at me directly and say nothing. I couldn’t decipher her expression, and I was very good at it. Bayley was person who said everything with her eyes: if you payed attention, you could find out when she was happy, upset, sad, confused and my favorite, when she was jealous. Her eyes were my favorite code, and deciphering them my favorite hobby. But in that moment? Her eyes were an enigma. It was like there wasn’t nothing in them. Just two empty big brown eyes who were looking directly at my me. After my initial shock passed, I apologized, closed the door and ran directly to the locker room. I couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down my face as I quickly grabbed my personal items and my championship; I heard everyone, even Alexa, asking me what was wrong, with genuine concern in their voices, but I couldn’t talk, I just needed to get out of there. Ignoring Naomi’s hand trying to grab my arm, I ran to the door and searched for my car. I mentally thanked myself for renting my own car instead of carpooling with Dana, like I was recently doing.

I entered the car and closed the door. I tried to breath and calm down, but the tears and the mental image of Bayley and Mandy were making it very difficult. I heard someone calling my name, and when I looked at the window, Naomi and Dana were running towards my car screaming for me. I started the car and got out of there as soon as I could.

I felt the tears running, soaking even more my already wet face and neck, while I drove without knowing where I was going. I didn’t even want to go anywhere, I just needed to drive. My mind was going to dark and dangerous places, places that sometimes I was too afraid to visit, but this time I couldn’t help it. I started thinking about the exact moment when I did something unrepairable, but I couldn’t decipher it. I knew losing her championship against me it was going to be hard for her, but that wasn’t even the problem. The problem was how the trust between us broke, and we always said that without trust, we have nothing. And that was exactly what we have, no relationship, no friendship, no love… nothing. The thing that hurt the most was that she was happy. Since she came back there was a glow around her. She didn’t see frustrated, confused, angry or sad, like she looked during our last weeks together, Bayley seemed more confident, more relaxed, happier. Mandy was certainly doing something I couldn’t do, and that was killing me inside. I lost the love of my life to the perfect person, she was happy while I was miserable, she didn’t want to know anything about me and, for the first time in 9 years, she looked at me without love in her eyes… life couldn’t be better, right?


End file.
